


Water Tribe Afternoons

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Snowballing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Korra expected to see during her visit home was her mother getting gangbanged by several of the young men she grew up with. Fortunately, being a kind and considerate mother, Senna is more than happy to invite her daughter to join in her afternoon ritual!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Tribe Afternoons

Water Tribe Afternoons  
-by Drace Domino 

 

Korra stood, her mouth open wide in shock and her eyes gazing straight ahead. What was laid out before her was enough to stun the young Avatar to her core; surprise laced through every muscle and her body tense in a state of disbelief. Her cheeks had tinted against her dark skin and a few strands of hair dangled casually before her features, her body lacking the presence to pull them back into place. She simply stared, slack-jawed with that same dumbfounded look on her face, watching as her mother was fucked.

The young woman had come home earlier than expected that afternoon. Her visit with the rest of the Southern Water Tribe had taken less time than she had planned, and since she was only back home for a few days before heading back to Republic City she had the idea to hurry home and spend more time with her mother. After all, since her duties as the Avatar had taken over, Senna didn’t get to see very much of her little girl anymore. As Korra realized that early afternoon, right there in the middle of her living room, Senna had not been even slightly starved for attention.

The older woman was still wonderfully fit; the slight lines of age around her eyes working as a smokescreen for the fact that underneath her typical attire her body was quite fit. Life at the Southern Water Tribe didn’t usually leave much room to be out of shape, and as a result the older woman’s body was toned and smooth, her curves solid and delightful and her belly flat. Her large breasts were still pert despite the fact that she had recently breached forty years old, and her hips lead into a wonderfully round rear that seemed to be quite the spectacle that afternoon. Her dark hair, framing her face so wonderfully, was in that very moment gripped within the clutches of a young man from the Southern Water Tribe. He was pulling her hair as he claimed her from behind; two fully naked bodies on their knees in the middle of Korra’s living room, with more surrounding them. In total Senna was surrounded by four naked young men, each one of them childhood friends of Korra. Boys she had grown up with. Boys she had seen almost every day of her childhood.

Boys that were now men, clearly taking turns on the Avatar’s mother.

Senna had noticed Korra from nearly the first second the Avatar stepped into the room, the sound of Korra dropping a basket of groceries to the floor enough to draw her attention. As Senna looked over her shoulder; her hair still yanked and a line of sweat across her brow, she gave her loving daughter a wide and joyful smile. There was no shame in her face and no attempt to hide what she was doing; her smile as easy to see as her breasts that swung with each and every thrust from the young man behind her. As the sound of flesh slapping on flesh filled the room Senna finally spoke up, and though her voice was clear and without a trace of regret she was still forced to moan mid-way as the young man fucking her started to speed up.

“K-Korra, we’re only just getting started!” She greeted her daughter with a smile, her fingers digging in against the ground. “You’re just in time to join the fun!”

Senna’s words struck Korra like a shot of lightning, and the Avatar’s eyes went even wider as she heard them. Just the day before the older woman had greeted her warmly as the daughter she didn’t get to see very often; cooking her a favorite dinner and even tucking her into bed for old times’ sake. Korra could still remember as no more than twelve hours ago Senna had leaned forward, kissed her daughter on the forehead, and told her just how happy she was to have her back in the house. Even if it was only for a few days.

And now here she was, naked and on her hands and knees, fucked like a bitch in heat. As Korra still stared ahead without the words to speak the young man inside of her mother started to pick up his pace, his teeth clenching as he lowered his hands to lock them against Senna’s hips. The older woman’s gaze turned away from Korra and her eyes closed completely as her head tilted back, her voice rising up into the air with a delightful moan burning from the back of her throat. She readily thrust herself back against that member spreading her folds until the young man inside of her finally released, and rush after rush of cream came to greet her. Korra’s mouth went dry as she watched, her senses keen and picking up every part of that instant. She heard her mother’s cries of bliss as she was filled and watched as the young man trembled against her, his cock twitching and stirring within her slit as he started to release. The scent of sex in the room was thick and impossible to ignore, and as he pulled his length out of Senna’s slit Korra could see the bead of white cream slowly started to escape. He had filled Korra’s mother up quite well indeed; so much so that it was only a few seconds after pulling out that a long, white thread of it was dropping from Senna’s entrance.

Korra just whimpered, still speechless and stunned. Her arms hung at her sides as she gazed ahead, watching as yet another one of her childhood friends moved to claim Senna. His cock was larger than the first and as he pushed the head against the woman’s cum-filled slit she gave a moan of delight, wiggling her hips and started to push back. When that thick cockhead parted her folds Senna looked back at Korra once more, licking her lips and coaxing her daughter over to join in the fun.

“You’d better hurry if you want to play, Korra. Or I might take it all for myself!”

Korra had so many questions that she couldn’t find the words to ask. When had all this started? Had her friends been fucking her mother for years? Had this been going on when she was still living there? Did she truly enjoy it? Out of all the questions Korra had the only one she could find an answer for was the final one, and as far as it was concerned the answer was a resounding yes. As she was fucked from behind yet again a third boy drifted forward closer to Senna’s mouth, and with a bright smile she moved a hand up, clutching his length at the base and readily wrapping her lips around it. Before long she was being fucked from both sides by Korra’s childhood pals; one thick cock spreading her slit and another pushing down near her throat. And through it all, the noises she made were nothing but the sounds of absolute delight.

Senna didn’t just like it; she loved it, and Korra couldn’t possibly deny that fact.

The young men for their part remained mostly quiet; aware of Korra’s presence but letting the young woman sort it out for herself. Aside from a few grunts offered in the course of fucking Senna they said nothing, though from time to time when Korra scanned their features she could see one or two of them smiling at her. No doubt they were thinking of doing the exact same thing to the daughter that they were doing to the mother; of fucking her long and deep and turning her into their slut for the afternoon. And as Korra continued to stand there, weak-kneed and dry-mouthed, the Avatar’s resolve was starting to tremble.

After all, her mother was having so much fun. Shouldn’t she at least see what all the noise was about?

Senna’s eyes were shining as she saw Korra start to reach for the edge of her shirt. She likely would’ve congratulated her daughter on making the right decision, but in that moment she was far, far too busy sucking down Korra’s friend to the hilt of his cock. His length was throbbing and battering against the inside of her mouth, cradled and teased by her tongue and delighted with warm wetness all around. While he claimed her mouth the young man in her pussy was still vigorously fucking her; thrusting in fast and deep into an already cum-filled slit. When Korra’s shirt stripped away and her hands moved then to her pants Senna simply gave a delighted murmur around the young man’s length. She approved of her daughter joining in her depravity, and eagerly tightened her slit against the cock pressed deep within her. Whenever Senna had begun the lifestyle of being the wanton fucktoy of the village’s young men was unclear to Korra, but she couldn’t possibly deny just how much the older woman thrilled at the attention, or how eager she was to share the experience with her family.

By the time Korra stood naked before the crowd in her living room, her cheeks were tinted and she crossed her hands across her breasts, shyly trying to keep them from sight. It was a shyness she didn’t need to keep, since it was very clear that the young woman had inherited her mother’s naturally beautiful and firm breasts. Even more pert than her mother’s thanks to her age and her muscle tone, Korra’s breasts were a ledge of taut muscle that were perfectly sculpted in two lovely orbs. Her belly was toned with lines of muscle and her arms were wonderfully smooth and strong, and even though she was easily the most powerful person in the room she was feeling eager to drop down to her knees. Once she was totally stripped save for her armband and the two twin braids hanging down the sides of her face, Korra finally lowered herself to the floor in preparation for the madness to come.

She still said nothing, and she still looked nervous, but she managed to catch her mother’s eyes for one long, meaningful glance. Even with a cock pressed deep inside of Senna’s mouth the older woman gave her daughter a trusting look; a meaningful expression that practically begged Korra to trust her in this moment. It was enough to make Korra smile as she blushed, a bit of her nervousness ebbing away as the young men started to circle her. With two fucking her mother it left two for the Avatar herself; one of them having just recently unloaded his cream into the older woman. It was him who swept up upon the kneeling Avatar first, and without so much as a greeting put a hand into her hair and ushered her mouth against his cock.

Korra’s first taste of cock came with the added flavor of her mother’s slit; the nectar glossing over his length from her own thundering orgasms. The Avatar cradled it across her tongue as her eyes closed almost instantly; her cheeks darkening even more across her skin as she pursed her lips along that length. The young man pulling at her hair wasn’t particularly gentle but he still managed to keep himself in check; his grip tight on Korra’s hair almost as if he was trying to prevent himself from going too fast.

After all; this was the same little girl whose braids he would pull during classes. He had experience pulling her hair.

As Korra continued sucking her first cock the second was nearby; swinging and slapping against the Avatar’s cheek as the boy stood beside his friend. With a natural instinct Korra’s hand slipped up and she wrapped her fingers around his length, feeling his taut and warm muscle harden in her hand and throb against her grip. There she knelt with one cock in her mouth and another in her hand, prone and naked on the floor of her living room.

Just like her mother.

Senna gave a purr of delight as she watched Korra as best she was able; when the young man claiming her mouth wasn’t so rough that she couldn’t focus. His thrusts alternated from slowly forcing the older woman to lick against his shaft to nearly fucking to her throat, and it was enough to keep her guessing along with the pounding force behind her. Her slit was tight and locked in fiercely around the cock lucky enough to be filling her in that moment; her body responding quite delightfully at the sight of her newly-slutty daughter on her knees. It made the older woman thrill with delight as she studied it, her excitement building and mixing with the joy she had at introducing her beloved daughter to something new.

She was happy for her own lewd desires, but moreover, she was happy for Korra’s. She had discovered something wonderful in the cocks of vigorous young men, and she was desperately eager to share as much with her beloved daughter.

When the two men thrusting vigorously into Senna finally started to draw near their peak, the older woman gave a delirious groan of delight as she fell into her own wonderful climax. Her entrance tightened and she pressed her face down so that her nose buried itself in the young man’s lap, throating him as deep as she was able for the moment. When the cum started to flow she made a point of swallowing the first load eagerly before cradling the rest in her mouth, helping to slow the tide by flicking her tongue back and forth over his entrance. There was no slowing the cum flowing into her slit; however, and she could only tremble in delight as she felt that warmth rush deeper and deeper into her. By the time the two boys were finished her sex was filled with cream and her cheeks a little wide from cradling a mouthful of cum; her tongue swimming around in it as she started to pull away. With trembling knees Senna made a beeline for her nearby daughter; crawling on her hands and knees until where Korra knelt before the two boys. The Avatar had been busy; both young men had cocks that were slick with her spit and her cheeks were dark with delight, clearly getting into the excitement of the moment as she sucked one while her fist eagerly pumped another. She was so enamoured with her work; in fact, that she didn’t notice Senna approach until the older woman took her daughter’s cheeks and pulled her away from the length wrapped within her lips.

“Mom? What are-” Korra’s first words of the afternoon were cut short as Senna pulled Korra’s head in, and pressed a deep, delightful kiss against her own daughter’s mouth. From the very first second of their kiss Senna uncurled her tongue and ushered to her daughter her first taste of cum; giving her the messy mouthful that she had been protecting. Korra was so overwhelmed by the taste and the intimacy of the kiss that her hands dropped from the cocks she had been servicing; arms hanging limp at her sides while her mother snatched her in for a deliciously naughty kiss. The two remained locked together for a long moment; Senna’s tongue eagerly and hungrily swirling around Korra’s on, sharing the thick, creamy flavor of the boy that had filled her mouth. As the two women remained close Senna finally ushered a hand down to Korra’s wrist, and with a hungry growl slid the young woman’s hand to the entrance of her slit.

Korra trembled; every part of her tense with arousal as she felt two of her fingers slip into her mother’s pussy at the older woman’s behest. She could feel more of that addicting white nectar inside and she did her best to stir her digits through it, teasing her fingers through the webbing of cream that had filled up the woman that raised her. All the while her eyes remained closed and she savored the feel of the moment; the press of Senna’s breasts on her own, the taste of cum shared between them, and as she soon started to realize, the heated press of more cum against her flesh.

The young men that Korra had left hanging weren’t content to stand idly by, and as the daughter and mother kissed so wickedly and passionately they had taken it upon themselves to draw their orgasms to completion. As the two kissed they jerked their lengths to hungry completion; each boy squirting his seed on the kissing two women from each side. Cum splashed to their joined lips and their blushing cheeks, and a particularly warm load struck over Korra’s closed eye, making her twitch in delight. She quickly moved her free hand up to swipe that cum away from her eyelid before simply sneaking it in between her mother’s lips, ushering more cream for the two to share. Her other hand continued teasing her; flicking within her mother’s cum-filled slit, and together she knelt with her relishing in the affection of the other boys.

When their lips finally parted there was no more cum within their mouths to swallow; each woman doing her part at gulping down what she was able. When Korra’s fingers pulled from Senna’s entrance they were covered in cum fresh for the taking, and as Senna snapped her hand around Korra’s wrist and guided the girl’s hand up to her mouth, she gave her beloved daughter a little wink as she whispered to her fondly.

“It’s time for you to have some real fun, Korra.” Senna whispered, before engulfing Korra’s fingers in her mouth and swiping them clean in a quick stroke. She swallowed what cum had collected to them greedily, and licked her lips as she gazed at the young men surrounding them. “Show these boys you’re really my daughter.”

“Y-Yes Mom.” Korra whispered in submissive whimpering, the Avatar for the moment reduced to a desperate, craven bliss. She looked at the men surrounding them; each one with a cock that had already been well-used but still ready for more, and she gazed at them with curiosity lining her features. Still inexperienced, she wasn’t entirely sure just where to begin and eagerly waited for them to take the lead. When a hand moved to the back of her head and pushed her face against her mother’s chest Korra gave a sudden gasp, her upper half falling forward as her knees pressed in tight against the ground.

“Oh...Oh Spirits!” She gasped as she was suddenly pressed forward, her rear raising up and a young man moving to position himself behind her. The same cock that had just recently filled her mother’s pussy slid against her folds, teasing up and down and sending shockwaves of warmth through Korra once more. As she was teased and taunted with the tip Korra buried herself against her mother’s chest, her cheeks squeezing tight against the comfortable bust and her fingers hooking against her shoulders, holding on tight as she started to whimper. Senna just beamed, and one hand stroked through her daughter’s hair as she looked up at the young men still waiting for their turn.

“You can come over here while you’re waiting to fuck my daughter.” Senna announced, and stretched one hand forward as the other held Korra close. “I’ll take good care of you boys; you know that much.” The young men all gave nods of agreement as they moved into place, lining up to be serviced by the mother before getting to fuck the daughter.

From there, Korra’s face remained buried against her mother’s bust as she was claimed by four men in swift, consecutive fashion. Her knees pressed in tight against the ground and her fingers drew hard against her mother’s back, holding her close as she was hammered from behind by the first boy in line. When his cock stretched her folds she gave a delighted cry into her mother’s sweat-licked chest, and her eyes shut tight as she experienced the stunning penetration drive down to her very core. Warmth washed over her with every thrust and it didn’t take long for Korra’s cries to turn into noises of wonderful delight, the proof that Senna had told her to give that she was indeed her daughter. Two women desperatelly slutty, craving cock and cum in copious amounts. As the sound of flesh slapping against flesh came with every thrust into Korra’s slit Senna was busy with a free hand and her mouth, tending to two of the three young men still eagerly awaiting their turn. She looked downright motherly; tending fondly to young cock while holding her daughter close, enjoying the warmth of the moment with her beloved child.

The Avatar’s first time came hard and fast, with a few slaps across her well-toned ass given by a young man that she had nurtured a crush on almost ten years ago. Her childhood friend fucked her hard and deep now without any trace of childish romance, using her slit for the same wicked delight that he had just used her mother’s a few minutes ago. Though his cock had already been drained once that evening he was still clearly hungry for more, and each press of his hips reminded Korra of just how big a cock could feel when it was lodged deep inside of her. The Avatar, the hero of Republic City, moaned like a depraved whore into her mother’s chest as she was fucked, nails clawing down the older woman’s back and her breasts squeezing tight to her stomach. When the boy finally came inside of her Korra joined in the chorus of delight, practically shrieking as the warmth flooded inside of her and filled her up to the brim.

Briefly she thought about what had just happened; that she had just been filled with rich and thick cream. She didn’t have the same age as her mother to use as a shield against getting pregnant, but the brief thought of being bred slipped quickly from her mind as another wash of pleasure came over her. She put aside the risk, tossing it instantly away as that cock pulled free of her and she was left desperate for the feel of another. Her dark folds were twitching as cum drooled from her slit, but she wasn’t left waiting for long as another boy was quick to take the line.

The other three boys worked in a rotation, each one moving up a step from where they were. The boy in Senna’s mouth quickly moved to claim Korra next, while the one receiving the older woman’s free hand got to enjoy the warmth of her tongue. The boy that had been standing on the side the longest finally upgraded to Senna’s grip, and she could tell by the thickness already pressed into her palm that he had been wise enough to keep himself hard. It was with a thrill of delight as Senna jerked one boy’s length while burying her face into the lap of the other, sucking in deep and shivering as she felt the tip of his cock tease the back of her throat. Every second was spent in a wet and exciting mess filled with sweat and spit and the precum of the two eager young boys, and with every second she could hear more of her daughter’s moans as she felt Korra’s shuddering breath against her chest.

Korra was already getting fucked for the second time, her pussy stretched around her second cock as he drilled against her cum-filled entrance. Each thrust pushed more and more of the cream already inside of her out to the floor below, making way for more of his cock and eventually, more of his cum. Korra shrieked in delight and shook with another orgasm halfway through, her eyes gazing up to catch a glance at her mother amidst all the chaos. She was delightfully slurping on a cock as she steadily pumped another with her fist, looking glorious and maternal in only the sluttiest of ways. Ribbons of spit connected her cheek to the cock she was jerking, and as Korra glanced up one such ribbon spit and landed squarely across her features, crossing her lips and nose and literally slapping her in the face with such a brazen slut her mother had become.

And as the second rush of warm cum started to fill her up, what a brazen slut she had become, as well.

Two loads now filled Korra, and the young woman was gasping in mad delight as the third boy moved to make it three. His cock pushed deep inside and stirred around the Avatar’s cum-filled slit, and she watched as the fourth and final boy finally grew impatient. With his upgrade to Senna’s mouth he made sure to get the most value for her time; suddenly straddling over the older woman’s shoulders and taking his hands to rest against the sides of her head. Korra watched from behind as her mother was suddenly and roughly facefucked, each thrust sending happy gagging noises through the room as ribbons of sticky mess rolled down her chin. The glistening spit and drool that danced down Senna’s throat and chest soon became too much for Korra to bear, and before long the daughter was smearing her face through her mother’s messy breasts, moaning and whimpering as she was fucked for the third time that evening.

Time passed further, and another load of cum in Korra’s increasingly-used pussy brought another orgasm through the Avatar, and soon the fourth and final young man was ready for his chance at her. Another boy from her childhood, one that had always picked on her, now lined up his surprisingly big cock against her thrice-filled pussy. When he pushed inside Korra wailed, fingernails drawing down Senna’s back as she was spread around his length. After his vigorous facefucking of Senna it wasn’t much of a surprise that the boy wasn’t able to last very long, though in the hard thrusts of his hips that followed Korra was unable to keep her voice hidden behind moans anymore. As she clung to Senna she looked up at her mother, each woman sweat-licked with messy hair, thoroughly fucked into a mad delight.

“M...Mom, it’s so...I feel so full...so good…” She wailed, clinging to the older woman. Her knees ached and her muscles were tense, but each slap of the boy behind her as he crashed into her drew forth more joy. Her cum-filled pussy made the sweetest wet noises with each and every thrust, and she was eagerly waiting for the fourth load to fill her. “Do you...do you do this...all the ti-”

“Even numbered days.” Senna whispered to her daughter, and caught Korra’s chin in a hand. She drew her face up and kissed her once more, and though there was no cum to be enjoyed in the midst this time Senna’s past few minutes of sucking lent a distinct cock taste to her kiss. A taste that Korra was learning to recognize quite well. The two women kissed in wet, messy delight as Korra was fucked for the fourth time that afternoon, driven in with powerful slaps that left the Avatar completely overwhelmed. When the kiss ended Senna kept her daughter close, trailing her tongue across the side of Korra’s cheek to collect a bit of drool that had been left there. Once she did she ushered the girl a heated whisper, and her fingers moved around to Korra’s front to tease one of the young woman’s nipples. “Odd number days are with some of the village girls.”

Korra’s head was left spinning at the revelation, and she swooned as she felt the fourth load of cum suddenly burst within her. She was already thrilling at the mental image of her mother surrounded by four of the cute village girls in much the same sort of lewd display, and the warmth that filled her up was enough to drive Korra over the brink once more. She screamed in a powerful orgasm as the final boy filled her up, and when he pulled out he made sure to slap his cock against Korra’s toned rear while her slit instantly started to drool with cum.

“Boys, help her up?” Senna suddenly looked to some of the young men, arching an eye as she gestured towards Korra. The Avatar looked around curiously for a moment, confusion ringing through her as three of them started to surround her. She was still shaking from yet another climax, and was almost ready to curl up on her mother’s chest and sleep when they started to reach for her.

“Help me up? Wh-ahh!” Korra’s body twitched in delight as three of the young men started to manhandle her. The strongest slid his arms underneath Korra’s and lifted her up from behind, scooping the Avatar up to her feet and holding her in place. The other two soon swept in from both sides, snatching Korra’s legs and pulling them up from the knees, drawing the Avatar completely into the air. She was left leaning back against one boy while two others kept her legs spread; showcasing before Senna the young, unshaven slit filled with four loads of thick, delicious cum. Senna just arched a brow to her daughter, and winked at the young woman as she drove herself suddenly forward.

Korra’s moan of delight was so loud that it carried through the village, but the people of the Southern Water Tribe were by now well-accustomed to those noises coming from Senna’s hut in the middle of the day.

Senna eagerly buried her mouth against Korra’s pussy, slurping at her own daughter’s slit and greedily running her tongue through that white-painted entrance. She swallowed the first few mouthfuls without hesitation but soon started to toy around with what was left, painting the cum across Korra’s clit and evening taking two fingers to slide through the mess, swimming it down and painting the rear pucker of Korra’s ass with it. The Avatar was left utterly speechless as her mother ate out her four times over creampie, trembling in the grip of her childhood friends and left completely on display before them. Each boy had a chance to use the Avatar and now her mother was nice enough to tidy up after them, consuming more and more of their cum straight from the wet entrance it had been supplied to. Cum smeared across Senna’s cheeks and lips but she still looked absolutely delighted as she worked; her eyes closed and a constant stream of content murmurs bursting from her lips.

By the time Senna had finished drinking cum from her daughter’s faucet she looked like quite the mess; her pretty, motherly features marked with white and a dark blush pressed over her cheeks. Her hair was a mess and sweat lined her brow, but she looked nonetheless satisfied and delighted with what she had just done. With Korra still trembling from a few shivering orgasms that overtook her during the procedure, the young men finally started to lower her down to the ground. Once she was there Korra more or less collapsed against Senna, caught in her mother’s loving and doting embrace. Senna’s arms drew up and around her daughter, holding her protectively as she looked up at the boys still there.

“Thank you, boys. I’ll see you Wednesday?” She asked, smirking. “Oh, Cathnu?” She pointed to one of them; the thick-cocked bully that had stretched Korra last. “Tell your sister Korra and I are looking forward to seeing her tomorrow.”

The young man nodded with a grin, and together the four boys started to flow from the room. By the very end they left Senna alone with Korra; holding her sleeping daughter close amidst an overwhelming smell of sex and the glow of wonderful, almost countless orgasms. Senna’s tongue passed over her lips once more, and she savored the taste of her daughter’s pussy anew.

“My beautiful little Korra.” She mused, and let her fingers dance up the Avatar’s spine. With a motherly smile she kissed the top of the girl’s head, and drew in deep the scent of her beloved daughter. “...you’ll be a perfect slut in no time.”

Just like her mom.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
